Four Weddings and an Anomaly
by JeckerLove
Summary: Based off the movie Four Weddings and a Funeral  Do not need to see the movie to read  with a Primeval twist.  Multiple parings, mainly Jecker.  Spoilers for S4E6.  Oneshot.


**A/N: I couldn't help but write them when the idea got into my head. I saw the movie _Four Wedding's and a Funeral_ (staring the amazingly fantastical Hugh Grant) on my shelf and realized that it would totally work with a Primeval twist. You don't need to have seen the movie to read this but if you haven't seen it I suggest do watch it (it's a good movie). Lots of pairings. Lots of fluff. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own either Primeval or Four Wedding's and a Funeral****  
**

**Four Wedding and an Anomaly **

**Wedding One: Jenny and Michael**

**January 29, 2011**

"By the power invested in me by special dispensation from the minister," Lester continued in his usual slightly sarcastic manor, "I now have the pleasure of pronouncing you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride or whatever it is that's customary on these occasions forgive me I'm a little bit vague on the detail."

"Thank you James," Jenny looked at the laptop Connor was holding and then smiled turning back to her husband and sealed their union with a kiss.

"It's so lovely." Jess couldn't help the sniffles as she nearly wept with joy. Lester just passed her his tissue and rolled his eyes.

Jess couldn't help but feel a little envious. Getting married to the love of you life was a girl's dream. Jenny made it come true and (while Jess was only nineteen) she still wished that it could have been her standing at the alter, but not with Michael of course. Not that Michael was a bad guy or anything like that but her mystery man was a bit taller with slightly darker features. Okay, maybe his identity wasn't so much of a mystery after all.

**Wedding Two: Abby and Connor**

**Eight Months Later**

"Of course, Connor being his usually socially inept self says 'we should get married here' almost causing poor Abby to choke on her champagne." Jenny told the party sending everyone into a fit of laughter, even the newly wed Connor and Abby Temple, "When Abby got up to go drain another glass I had to explain to Connor that it was costmary to propose first before planning the wedding."

Jess, sitting next to Jenny who was standing giving her toast had never heard the story and was attempting to breath through her fits of laughter.

"To Connor and Abby," Jenny raised her glass, "May you both be as happy as Michael and I are."

"I have a story to tell as well!" Jess stood after everyone had taken a drink, "Abby, you remember when Connor saved Burton and Rex from suffocating during the accidental Lock Down incident?"

Abby laughed, "Of course. Honey, while I'm very glade you saved Rex, why couldn't you have let Burton asphyxiate? You could have saved Matt the trouble of having to save the world."

Matt chuckled and shook his head across the table from Jess. While he had succeeded in his mission of saving the world from the anomalies and Philip Burton, he had never quite been the same since Emily returned to her own time.

"Anyway," Jess continued, "Connor told you how he was able to save them didn't he?"

"Using the override he'd installed when he built the original system."

"And did he tell you the password?"

Abby thought for a moment before replying, "No, I never asked."

Connor's face turned scarlet as he quickly drained his glass.

"Connor," Abby turned to address her husband.

"Yes."

"The password?"

Connor remained silent blushing an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible.

Abby turned back to Jess and asked, "What was it?"

Jess couldn't help but smile when she replied, "Abby Temple."

Abby's eyes widened as she turned back to Connor. "Didn't you make that when the ARC was first created?"

"Yep." He replied in a slight whisper.

"You know I couldn't stand you back then."

"Yep."

"But you still loved me all that time?"

Connor just nodded, his one word vocabulary failing him.

Abby just smiled and, to Connor delighted surprise, kissed him deeply on the lips. When then finally parted, Connor put on the cockiest grin on his face and asked, "Any one else have a story to tell?"

"I've got one," Becker, sitting to Jess' other side, rose, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

Connor eyes widened taking back what he just said knowing what was coming next, "Oh no." he whispered.

Jess wasn't really listening to Becker's speech. She heard something about Becker having to go help Connor rescue Rex and laughed at appropriate intervals but her attention was mainly focused on Becker's face. She loved his smile and see it was a rare occurrence. Although, since Burton's trip to the Jurassic on his date with an angry Tyrannosaurus Rex, he had been a much happier person making Jess fall even deeper in love with him.

_Oh God._ Jess thought, _You just admitted it. You love him. Jess! Haven't we been through this! Stupid, stupid…_

"To Abby and Connor!"

"To Abby and Connor!" Everyone chanted repeating Becker's toast before taking a sip of champagne.

There was a bustle of commotion but Jess wasn't really paying attention, her focus still on Becker who was sitting down beside her.

"1…2…3!" Abby yelled throwing her bouquet of flowers into the crowd of desperate women who'd risen from their seats in hopes of catching it. Jess would have been one of them if her mind wasn't up in the clouds thinking of Becker.

Unfortunately for them, the bouquet was tossed in the direction of Jess' table. While Jess wasn't the one who caught it, it landed squarely in Matt's lap causing everyone to erupt with laughter once again.

"You know, a _girl_ is supposed to catch the bouquet right?" Becker teased, "Or do men traditionally catch it in your original time period?"

"Ha ha," Matt said, laughing himself, "very funny."

**Wedding Three: Matt and Emily**

**Another Eight Months After That**

In a bizarre twist of fate. Matt coincidently was the next to be wed and, happily for him, to the girl of his dreams.

"Emily," Jess turned to look at her as she finished her speech as the maid of honour, "Matt was a broken man without you. While he will swear that his life's purpose was to fulfill his mission and save the future from the anomalies, I know – and so does he deep down – that that isn't true. Loving you is what he lives for as you hold his heart and soul. While you both come from different times and neither of you belonging in this one, know that this is your home and we are your family. Lady of the past and man of the future, only a love as strong as yours would be able to form this seemingly impossible marriage. To Matt and Emily Anderson! May you continue to love each other as deeply and completely as you do now, until the end of time."

"To Matt and Emily!" The rest of the party chanted raising their drinks in the air and taking a sip shortly afterwards breaking into a round of applause and wolf whistles and Matt and Emily kissed.

Jess sat down wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That was a gorgeous speech Jess." Connor said attempting not to tear up.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"Truly brilliant." Becker smiled in awe.

"If we have a girl we'll name her after you." Abby said placing a hand on her very pregnant stomach.

"Yeah," Connor said turning to Abby placing a hand on top of hers, "Sarah Jessica Temple."

Jess couldn't tell who was happier, Abby or Connor as they both looked into each other's eyes with such love at the thought of their coming child. It as the same look Matt and Emily had given each other during Jess' speech and the look Jenny and Michael shared as they held their new baby girl, Claudia.

"It's a good strong name." Becker added, "for a girl."

Connor turned giving Becker a mischievous smile, "Like how Hilary is a good strong guys name."

Becker's eyes narrowed in his infamous I'm-going-to-shoot-you-where-you-stand look. Jess and Abby both laughed.

"I quiet like the name Hilary for a girl or a boy." Jess commented. It was true; she wasn't just making it up so she could stay on Becker's good side.

Becker turned to her and smiled. Jess could have easily mistaken or made it up but the look in his eyes were almost identical to the looks Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, Jenny, and Michael all had when they looked into their spouse's eyes.

"Thanks Jess." He said, it came out barely more than a whisper but, even above the noise, Jess could hear it clear as day. Speechless, she just smiled in response as Matt and Emily cut their wedding cake.

**An Anomaly**

**A Few Weeks Later**

Jess just got the news. Abby had a baby boy.

"Oh my God," she yelled rather loudly into her bluetooth, "I have to call to congratulate her right away!"

"_No so loud Jess_," Becker laughed at the other end of the call, "_I can hear you_."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, I'm going to be Auntie Jess! Have they decided on a name? Abby was almost positive it was going to be a girl I don't know any of the boy names they had thought of?"

"_Daniel Nicholas Temple_."

Jess sighed knowing the origin of both names, "That's an excellent name. I'm assuming they'll shorten Daniel to Danny?"

"_I can only assume so_."

"Danny." Jess closed her eyes in memory. No one had heard from Danny Quinn or Ethan, sorry, Patrick since they left through the anomaly almost a year and a half ago. "I should probably go visit them in the hospital."

"_Where are you now?_" Becker asked.

"Funnily enough, at the stately home Jenny and Michael got married at."

Becker laughed, "_You mean the place _everyone's_ got married at_." It was true, both Matt and Emily and Abby and Connor had all been married there, it had become an ARC personally marriage hot spot.

"_It's funny too_," Becker continued, and as Jess turned the corner, she found out why, "I'm here too."

Staring at Becker standing in front of her slightly down the hallway from her bedroom, Jess smiled and hung up her phone walking towards him.

"Fancy meeting you here." She smiled.

"The same to you," he replied. Before he could continue, both their mobiles started to blare the dreaded ring tone. There was an anomaly alert.

Checking them simultaneously, they faced drained with colour as they looked back up at one another. The anomaly was here.

"Why has the same anomaly opened up?" Jess yelled running after Becker who immediately leapt into action.

"How would I know? Lester, are you there?"

"_I'm here. Where are you?_" he answered through the speakerphone.

"At the sight." Becker replied opening the trunk of his car passing Jess an EMD.

"_Already? Why are you…oh, never mind. I've called Jess in she'll_–"

"She's here with me." He cut him off.

Jess could almost here Lester's eyebrows raise from over the phone as he continued, "_I see. Well then, can I trust the both of you to deal with it?"_

"That's our job." Becker replied locking his car carrying the anomaly locking device in one hand and an EMD in the other, "Did you hear the good news?"

"_Yes, Daniel Nicholas Temple. Good name. Although I do think James is also a good strong name as well although they didn't seam to take me seriously when I suggested it._"

"Don't take it personally," Becker smiled, running up the stairs back into the stately home Jess following closely behind, "They didn't take Hilary as a serious name either."

"_I don't blame them_."

Suddenly, a prehistoric dog pounced on them from behind the corner and was greeted by a painful blast from Becker's EMD.

"Looks like the puppies have grown up." Jess squeaked.

"They seam to take after their parents." Becker replied shooting another dog running their way, "In here."

Jess opened the door to an empty bedroom behind them and they both slipped in seeking refuge behind the locked door.

"_The anomaly is in the same place it was last time. In the unfurnished part of the cellar._"

"Thanks Lester," Becker said breathing heavily, "I'll get to it momentarily."

"Becker you can't go out there!" Jess said horrified, "those dogs almost killed us a moment ago. Going out there now would be suicide."

"I've death with worse. Remember, I survived that bit from the Therocephalian."

"I try not to remember that for a reason," Well, okay, that was partially true. Jess tried not to remember him being bit and that awful moment when Matt was checking for his pulse but distinctly remember walking in on him changing and seeing him shirtless.

Jess pulled her self back to the present, "It was a miracle that you survived. Becker!" Jess shrieked at him as he stood up to leave.

"Jess, I–" He turned to her and was about to say something more but stopped, words failing him, as he stared into Jess' eyes.

"Becker," Jess said in little more than a whisper, a single tear sliding down her check.

If it were in better circumstances, Jess would have celebrated what came next. Becker closed the small gap between them pulling her into a kiss. And what a kiss. It was the kind the made Jess' heart soar. She felt almost weightless and what was probably just a few seconds felt like an eternity.

Interrupted by a prehistoric dog smashing against the door, their lips parted leaving both of them slightly stunned. Becker regained himself first and yelled above the racket before he opened the door, EMD at the ready, running into the hallway ready to fight his way to the anomaly.

"I love you. Now stay here!"

Jess crouched behind the door still slightly stunned. _He loves me. He LOVES me! _Jess grabbed her discarded EMD and pulled open the door. _No one is touching my Becker! _

"Becker!" she yelled tailing him down the hallway protecting his back. Upon later reflection Jess smiled. _Following him even when told not to, shooting things, and generally kicking ass was defiantly something Becker's girlfriend would do._

**Wedding Four: Becker and Jess**

**About a Year After the Unexpected Anomaly**

"Jess," Lester said, turning to address her, "Do you take Hilary Becker to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Becker," Lester turned to face him, "Do you take Jessica Parker to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Becker looked into Jess' eyes and smiled. It was the warm and loving smile that – when Jess had first met him – had been a rare occurrence but had now become his regular expression since they had started dating after the anomaly at the same stately manor they were presently being wed in a year ago. It was the smile Jess loved so much that matched the look in his eyes she had seen and originally envied in the eyes of the three other perfect couples all sitting in attendance at their wedding. He was the man she truly loved.

"I do." He answered without a moment's hesitation and Jess knew he felt the exact same way.

"By the power invested in me by special dispensation from the minister," Lester continued (marrying his employees had by now become almost second nature to him), "I now have the pleasure of pronouncing you man and wife. Please kiss the bride so I can sit down. My feet are starting to hurt."

Jess laughed, "Thank you James."

"That's still Lester to you, just because you're married doesn't mean you can address your boss so informally." He rambled on. No one was listening.

Becker lent down as Jess tilted her face up to meet for the kiss that would seal their marriage and start their joyous life together.

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind." – The Princess Bride

**The End. **

**A/N: I couldn't help but add in The Princess Bride quote at the end, it was too perfect. I hope you enjoyed reading it (I like writing it). Reviews fill my heart with joy as Becker's smile fills Jess'. (Well okay, that's not a realistic analogy as well all know that Jess and Becker love each other far to much to be compared to anything else. For one thing, it wouldn't be fair to their opposition.)  
**


End file.
